


Showers

by exartemarte



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: At Hogwarts under the Carrows the surviving Gryffindors of Harry's year (Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Seamus) are sharing beds. And showers.





	Showers

The shower room was just about big enough for four, provided they didn't mind getting up close and personal.

"Wash my back?" Parvati handed Neville her bar of lilac-scented soap. Neville grinned as he took it; Parvati giggled, turned her back and wiggled her bum as he began to soap her shoulders.

"Wash my dick?" said Seamus to Lavender with a lascivious leer.

"I might do." Lavender smirked. "If I can find it."

"Cheeky strumpet …"

Lavender handed Seamus a bar of pink, rose-scented soap. "Do my back, all the way down, _thoroughly_ , with special attention you know where, and you just might get lucky."

Amid the disorder of Hogwarts under the Carrows, students bonded for comfort and security. Lavender and Parvati had moved in with Neville and Seamus, and modesty and inhibitions were soon cast aside in the intimacy of the shared living space.

Neville conscientiously washed every inch of Parvati from her shoulders down, taking time to give her bottom the attention he knew she'd enjoy. A sponge or a flannel might have helped, but bare hands were a lot more fun.

After soaping Lavender's shoulders, Seamus slipped his hands round her sides, cupping her breasts, toying with her nipples and pressing his growing erection against her bum. Lavender enjoyed these attentions for a few seconds before slapping his hands away. "That's for later, Finnigan. Now get on with your job." Reluctantly, Seamus did as he was told. At least he'd enjoy washing her bum, and if he did it right so would she. 

Her back done, Parvati turned to face Neville. Gentle as he was, she moaned quietly as he soaped her breasts, each of them just a neat handful: Parvati had particularly sensitive nipples. 

Seamus paid special attention to Lavender's bottom, feeling her quiver with pleasure as a soapy finger lingered over exactly the right spot.

Neville was nothing if not thorough. Parvati bit her lip as he worked up a fragrant lather round her labia and slipped a finger inside her. It was important to be clean _everywhere_ , after all. Wasn't it? He took his time – Neville had learned fast since they'd been sharing – and she gripped his shoulder for support as he made small, circular movements just above her clitoris. She noticed that it had suddenly gone quiet: Seamus and Lavender had paused their incessant banter and were watching intently. 

Neville moved on to Parvati's thighs.

"Come on, then, Finnigan: you've seen how it's done," murmured Lavender, parting her legs and making it plain to Seamus that she expected what Parvati had just enjoyed. All in the interests of personal freshness, of course.

Parvati washed Neville from head to toe, paying special attention to his genitals and especially the area under his foreskin, then they rinsed themselves thoroughly under the showers.

She dropped to her knees and took his expectant erection into her mouth. Like most boys, Neville enjoyed having his cock sucked, but having it happen under a hot shower at least doubled the pleasure. Hands on hips and a dreamy grin on his face he revelled in every sensuous, tingling moment as Parvati played with his balls and sucked and stroked his penis until he erupted into her mouth with typical seventeen-year-old vigour. She carried on until he was soft, then swallowed, licked her lips and kissed the tip of his cock.

Lavender, personal freshness assured to her complete satisfaction, was simultaneously snogging Seamus and stroking his cock as he fondled her breasts.

"Hey, how come I only get a wank when Neville gets a blowjob?" protested Seamus.

"Neville's a lovely, gentle, caring man, whereas you, Finnigan, are a rampant, lecherous pervert."

"You like perverts, especially rampant ones. And you don't mind the lechery, either." It was true: Lavender loved getting naked, and she liked to be watched.

"That's as may be, Finnigan, but I could name twenty boys who'd swap places with you right now."

"And every one of them would prefer a blowjob."

"Not necessarily, and as it happens I've already eaten. So stop whinging or the only sex you'll get tonight is watching Neville and Parvati. And begging for sloppy seconds."

"It wouldn't be the first time," muttered Parvati. "And, Lav, can you watch where you're pointing that thing?"

Lavender grinned and angled Seamus's penis away from Parvati's flank just as he came in half a dozen long, energetic spurts.

They waited while Seamus's semen was washed away, then turned off the showers and reached for their towels, ready to rub each other down.

"Swapsies?" suggested Lavender, with a smile.

"If you want," replied Parvati. She handed her towel to a grinning Seamus as Lavender passed hers to Neville.


End file.
